


Silent Night

by hirusen



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: #overnightwatch, Anti Needs Our Help, Bad Guy With A Good Heart, Charity Donation, Creepy moments, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Hugs, Language, Late Night Conversations, Love, Protectiveness, Tags Are Hard, Twitter, Up All Night, YouTube, livestreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: When Sean mentions that's been happening around the studio, Anti knows exactly what it is, and what he needs to do to protect the ones he loves.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I based this story around the Overnight Watch for Jacksepticeye's Save The Children charity livestream (which is a really good cause that, if you can, you should donate to support). I had to look through YouTube to find the videos that had all the clips I needed to base certain parts off on, so thank you to eQuiinox_67 and ZoyDent for recording and uploading the most accurate timelines for when Anti and the glitches happened during the stream!

Anti had been watching the livestream from Sean's room, seeing as he didn't want to be too far away from his creator at the moment. The holidays were a little bit of a hard time for Anti since his emotions tended to flare up and he started to appear in videos that he hadn't mean to. He was glad, though, that Jack understood and simply asked Robin if he could just add the normal editing effects for when they were doing Anti related videos. They were only a little over a half hour in when Anti decided that he would pitch in. Of course when he did, the livestream glitched, but it seemed to entice the community.  _"Whoa! **Anti** just donated 300 dollars! With no message!"_ He and Ethan chuckled lightly.  _"Typical Anti!"_ Sean teased, now knowing that his inner demon was watching.

And who could blame him? Let the community think whatever they like of him, but Sean had told them in his third bloopers video when they were recording his parts (since Anti did puppet Sean into saying and doing most of what happens during those moments) that he has a good heart and he does; he never needed to manipulate Sean into saying that because he said it of his own freewill. It was the truth, it was just up to his community to accept it or not. So, he watched the antics of Jack and his friends, enjoying the silliness of it all.

* * *

Before the livestream had started that day, while everyone in the studio was getting everything set up and Jack was alone with Anti, he had told him that he was going to get a special part for his livestream. The stream would be going on overnight, leaving him alone with whoever was still watching so he could properly interact with his fans. Anti had lit-up with excitement at being able to interact with Jack's community; it's not like he wasn't allowed to do so, it's just that whenever he did, they usually thought it was Sean, not him.

 _"Because, we've...we were here earlier and some weird stuff started to happen are the studio."_ Anti's eyes snapped back to the stream, having momentarily glitched into the feed they were using to convey information to give Jack the hashtag he wanted the fans to use, and listened attentively.  _"We started to hear noises, we started to hear and see things move." "The doors slammed."_ PJ added in, and the news was making Anti worry.  _"...and if you see like anything, crazy, to please let us know." "Yeah. Tweet about it."_ Robin suggested, giving Jack the chance to say the hashtag that Anti had given him only moments ago. A few minutes later, the livestream ended and Anti's stream began.

He jumped into action as soon as the group had left, waiting until he got Jack alone before snatching him away. "Anti? What's the matter?" "Is what you and the others said true? Did those things actually happen?" The demon needed to know, since no one actually knew that Antisepticeye was a real person now (having been give a physical form thanks to Jack's community) and was hidden away while Jack had company. "Yes. Yes they did. Why 're ya askin'?" He saw the worry on the other's face and got concerned himself. "I know you said that you all were leaving, but I know you're actually just sleeping here in the studio." And that had him even more worried than before.

"What is wrong, Anti? Ya need ta talk to me." "I think that another demon is trying to get either inside of this place or to one of your friends." The color drained from Jack's face. "I don't how long it's been trying to get it, but since it wasn't active during the main livestream, I'm betting it's trying to get to them when there's a chance they're gonna be alone." "Then I should--" "Just act like nothing is wrong and go to sleep." "What? But..." He trailed off as Anti gently cupped his face, something he rarely does. "You have me here, remember? I can protect all of you." "But...your powers are weak right now!" Jack hasn't been actually planning an event around Anti for sometime, so the little moments where he does appear have only given him a small boost to his powers.

"If it was just me you needed to protect, then I wouldn't be worried, but...these are my friends! I don't want to put their lives in danger!" "And they won't be! Recall what you just said in the stream! Strange things have been happening, and you're leaving it up to the community to keep an eye on the place! I can use the attention they give me to temporarily bolster my powers." Anti wasn't a weak being, not by a long shot, but with his emotions heightened from the holidays, he doesn't have the best control over his powers. What he does have, however, is Sean's fans right at his fingertips.

A tense moment of silence, and then a sigh. "...Alright. I trust you, Anti. But please, if anything starts ta go wrong, you come wake me up. I give ya permission ta take full control over my body if that's what's needed to protect my friends." Anti smiled warmly to his owner, wrapping him in his arms tightly, feeling as he returned it. "I promise to get you if I need you. Now, please, go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye over the place with your fans." Jack gave him a tired smile and one last hug, retiring in to his room.

Anti glanced at the clock, a devilish little smirk on his lips as he left the room he was hiding in, using his powers to keep himself from appearing on the cameras as he roamed the halls.

* * *

A little after the overnight stream started did he made his first appearance. He glitched the feeds, showing parts of the videos he was in, and started to play Silent Night, the music getting distorted accidentally, but he rolled with it as he heard the whispers of the other being trying to get into the studio filter over the music, he made a few auditory glitches before his voice echoed though.

 

"Y͔̽̅̔̑̌ͅo͎̠͉̟̖̗͛̐̇̐u̜̺̘̩͓̱̦̅̈ ̟̍̔̊̽s̓̃̾͆͊̉t̰̪̝̺͈̰̅ͅỏ͍̯̓͑̉̌ͅṕ̱̺̪̯̻͖͐pͥ͐ͣ͒̃̚e̞̯̔d̟̺̜ ̣̥̰͓̻̫p̲͉ăͭÿ̯̩̮́̆͛̋̄ͧi͙͇̺͓͉̩̩ṇ͔̱̥ͧ͋̓̀g͈̬͉͓̙͔ ͊a̿ͩ̅ͮ̓̃͆t͕͙̉ͮͤ́t͈̩̱̻̰͓̻e̠̠̦̗͇̼͔̚n͛̌̾̑̒̂ͬͅt̩̬̯̼̗͔̮͐ͩ̄̐͛̚i̝͚̻͕̞ͧ́̀o̺̮̗̯̞n̫͈͈͓̮̍̌ͦ!̗̩͖̘̿̅̾͒͌̽ͫ"

 

He then glitched the feed back to normal and he watched, having settled his mind's eye within multiple social platforms, as the YouTube chat exploded, the hashtag on Twitter suddenly blowing up as well. At the onslaught of attention from Jack's fans, Anti felt his powers swell up as he started his patrol over. He casted out a large protective ward over the cameras, feeds, and other means of recording this little overnight special so that whatever was desperately trying to get in wouldn't go after Sean's community. They were  _his_ to play with and he wanted to keep it that way. He decided that he would pick places that people seemed to think he might appear or doing something in and lay in wait, seeking the right moment to taunt the fans.

* * *

Exactly 13 minutes after his first appearance, he glitched the feed of the loading dock. Something had managed to slip past his wards. He showed it to Jack's fans, seeing if they could figure out what the creature was; Anti himself was rushing to the area as he watched with the fans what was happening. It crawled over the railings, quickly crossing the small open space and ducking under the van. Once he was sure nothing else was going to happen, he glitched the feeds so that his appearance wouldn't be known.

Cautiously, he made his way towards the van, his favorite knife tucked into the back of his pants as he coiled his magic around himself. He was the stronger being here and he was going to announce that as loudly as he could, with or without words. The creature made some type of strange noise, Anti unable to make out the language before it lashed out at him; he cracked his hand forward and the being disintegrated, no longer part of this world. Anti released a breath and redid the wards in this area; he's been so careful so far and he wasn't about to make that kind of slip-up again.

* * *

A half hour after he showed that he was indeed with Jack's fans in the overnight stream, he showed his face again, this time in the conference room. He manipulated the room so false images of four individuals wearing animal masks were facing the TV monitor as he showed more footage of himself.

 

"L̈ͫ͐͑͆o͓͈̻̥ͨo̥̠͛̍̉͐̑ͭḵ̳̱̭͎͍̂̓͒ͦ ͍̟̩̹͇̱͖ͪ̅̓̆̾͑̚a̾̀͛̓ͥ̐t͎͉̳̏̔͊ͅ ̟̝̠̖͍̞y͙̮͖̹̥̌o̰̣̙͙̭ͯ͗̅̿̇ͣ͐u͕̓̓͆͑̏̉̃ ̝͚̇a̳̗̠̘̓̽ͯ-̊̒́̏a͙̞̼̮͙͛͆-͍͙͎͓ͤ̑ā̮̰͉̼̖͔̎̏̆ͮ̽-͖͊͑͛͌̀â͉̚l̟͎̦̤̒͗̄̈́l̬̮̻͐ͬ̉ͯͯͤ!͎͓̼̘̤̥̈́ͅ ͇͈̖̇̇J̠̤̙͔̠̞̦̇͑̏͛̌͛͐u͍͔ͣ͋̎̆̿̇͒s̼͇̟͉͆͛̽̉̋̏t̬̘̰̜̭̥ͨ̋-̗̯͚͇̰͔ͣͤͯͨJ͕͋́͆u̙̻̬̺̹̮͑ͦ̊s̭̝ͮ͛̒͒̾́ͣṫ̮̽̚ ̤̍̄̈̈́ͨs̙̜̲̖̏̈́̂i͙̩̠̼̤̝͋ẗ͍́̑ͯ̍ͬ̇ť̙̓́̐̓ȉ̖̤̊̄̚ṇ̣̼͉̣͛͆̊̑ǵ̦̥ ͔ͦͯͩ͗̃̈́̀t̻̣ȟ̎̓̇̈e̋͗ͣͬ̇̓r̠̰̱̝̖͖e͓̻̜̹̪̼!̝̠͔͙͉̍͌ͧ͐͂̍ ͈͍͔̍ͫͥ̐̚Ỹ͍̲ͤ̆̒̅̚o̠̲̲͍͖̪͙̾̃̒ͦű͉̱̭͖͊̆ͨ ͈̤̲̗̞̼̊́ͅa̻̯͓̤̻͖͋̃ͮ̃͋l̠͖̯̋͒̍l̙̐͛ t̞̮̪̬̹̾͆̓̊̐̈h̯̠̥̬͈͑̇̾̍̚̚ͅo̬̥̠ͫͭ͋ͥu̯̪̘͔̪g̝̬͑́͂hͬ̽̔̒͒t͔̖̺̤͓̘̆̊̊̚ ̹̭͙̘̺̘ͨ̀͛́ͅI̯̗̝͑ ͚̰̘̟̯͓w̟͚͉͕̘̬̯ͪ̑͗ͥͮͬ̌ä͇́̍s͔̊ͫ ͎̥̰̫̿ͧ̂̈́̃g̫͓̣̹̒́̽o͓͇͕̬͓̱͗̆n̬̺̘̰̮ͬ͛e̊͗̾ͧͬ͋!̐ ̼̄̆ͨ̐Ň̪̫̫̳͕̥̝̔̓ͫ̓ͥ͒oͦ̄͑̄̾ͩ̎tͯͣ̈́ͤͥ̍ ̲̣͙̘̫͂͌͋ͩ̄w̎̏-̝͎̜̣̥̼w̬̖-̥͉̜̜̅ͅẅ̮̖͔̯́̄o͙̦̓r̠͕͎̽̓̇͑͗̚r̜̜̮̥̯̼̺̈ͧ̔̏ͨͧ̆ÿ̯̙̟͇́̒ï̳̟̳͕͉̙̙̂̉ͬͧͮn̞̺̲̜̯̈̒͐̓ͪ̽̚g̣͖̲̯̙̟̈̊̈̇̍̈́ͮ ͍̘̥̤͕̟͉̓͐ͣa͙̙͎̯̰ͧb͐̂̀ͦo̗͖̞̎ͬ̋̽u͖ͣͮ̊̾́ͅț̫̗̯̠ͭ̄͒͛̃̚ ̟̬͖̱̭͈̣ͭa̪ͥ̆̾̋ͥn̤͚̰̫̒ͤ̉y͍̥̖̣̿̀ͩ̌̐t̥̺͙h̥ͭ̎̑ͬ͑̌̋ͅi̖̹̱̱͂ͫͩ̐ͧ̓n͉̠̪͖͙̂̊ͩͫͬ́͆g̟͓͇̞.̊͆ͫ͂"

 

He laughed his iconic chuckle, letting the screen glitch a few more times before he spoke again.

 

"Y̫̟͚̞̞̳̺̏ŏ̲̝̰̪̝̜̪̿̆ͣ̈ͭ̒u̗̠̼͓̣͍̍̈ͦ̄̍ͣͤ ͇̖͉̮̲̅ͥ͋͛ͩ́ͥã̻̼̙̳̠̬̉̑̓ͭ̎lͦͫ̓l̲̤̺̦̪̗ ̘͓͉̦̓̆͛̍̂t̺̤̝͂̓̍ḧ͍͙̖͖͚̯̣́o͔̬̹ụ̱̞̜g͚̬̹͖̿ͦ̿ẖ̼̩̠̣t̻ ͊͌̑I̬̥͍̟͎̻ͥ̾͌͂̈́̈̚ ̙͔̯̠̪̍̄ͫ͑̑w͔͖͚͎̫̾ͥ̆̃͗a̬͓͔̒͌sͨ ̜̗̤̱̈͊̓̅ͫͯg̓o̦̫͊ñ̹͇̦͓̇̑͑̏̈́͐eͯ͆ͦ͂̑̆!̩̿̔͋͒̇́ ̥͈̻͍͔ͅB͈͓̞̠̰̌͐ͅŭ͚̦͂͂t͙̻ ̯̣̮̹̖̜͍̋̅̒ͫ͑͑̓I̙͈̊'̣̫͓̈́̿̋ͥ͑ͥv̙͖̣͙ͥͥͬ͋ͦ̓̓e̙̺̳͎̒ͬͣͩ ͚̱̐b̮̪̣̱͖̈̒ͮe̯̟̬͇̗͇̲̔̓ͯ̊͐͑̽ẻ͖n̙̱̯̪̩̤̊ ͙̰̹̳̫̘͖̅̿ͭ́͋ḫ̦̰̯̈́̆̋͗e͉ͬ̎̓ͨr͙̥̯̅̉͂́ͨͅe̲̼͔͈̽̌̎ͯͤ̔ ̩̲̼̯͖̞̼̎̅t̺̜̪̘̬̗̥h͚ͭĩ̪̦̉́s̫͇͚̭͇ͥ̄̾̓ͨ̃ ͔̬̟̮͂̈ͅe͙̞̗̣͈ͦͬň̗̱̱̗̬̼̍t̬͕͓̝̤͚͋͐̄̽̚i͓̹̣͈͖r̰͚̥͇̙͓̓ͥ̏́͆̅e͇͚̐̑͑ ̪̼̙̮̌ͫ̎ͪ̓͒͗t̘͈̤̪̹ͬ̒̉̈ͬ̓̂ȉ͚͍̏m͕̮̓ͫe̚!̝͈͑ͥ̍̽ ̦̣̘̣̣̤K̬̞̠ͅe̒ẻ̠͖̗ͭ̄̽p͈̙͓̫ͤͤ̏͒͒͆̃i͙͖ͧ̌͋͂̾̈́n̹̠̳ͨ͑̊̐g͉̞͈̤̖̜̊̀ ̻̭̞ͫ͐a̳̱͍̮͇̦̫̐ͦͥ̀̍̑̚n̮̯̻̦̭̈́͑ͧ͗͂̎ͩ ̖͙̮͓͉͐͗̄̿͑͂̐e͎̱͛̃ý̫̙͙̞e͕̰̼͓͕ͣͤ̿͛̌̓ͣ ̦̞̠̋̾o̺̙̠̥̦͂̔n͌ͥ̓ͤ͌ ̇͒͐̔͌t̮͖̲̣̭̰ͧ̎hͪ̂̈i͒ͧͫ͌n̥̰̞͙͕̦̖̎́ͥǧ̰͉̖̪̗͔ͭ̋ͭ̅̂s͛̄ͭ́͌.̳̤͕̲͖͖̊.̱̖̠͋̓.̙̫̥͑̈́̃ͮ ͋̄̅͌Ÿ̬͖̼̭̤͉́̓̒o̯͈̲̝̱̍̏̓̂̇u̖ ͎̭͎st̺̪̳͔͚̭ͤ̔ͨͅo̻̟̭͇̟͍̹͋̒ͨͪ̋̉ͩp̫͙̥̺̦͖̅ͥ̾p̦̤̖̦̩̎ͧ̔e̼̅͋͂͋d͇ͩͮͤ͌ͩ͊̚ ̺̘͙̻͌͌̍p̠͓̙̞̖̳̎̃͊̔̚a͆ͥ̇̌̋̾̓y̗̺i̼͇̬̰̤̤ͩ̾n͎̗͚̙̝̝͇͐̄g̼̻̈́̇̑̄ ̤͆͂͌ͅa̜̣̟͖͊ͦ͒͛t̳͊ͤͮͤ̒̓t̋̽ͬ͋e̤͈̹n͎̼̞̺̝͚̔̐ͦt̳̹͎͉̺͗̆ͤ̂͆̊ͣͅ-̼͚̣̃ͮ̌t͙̥̬ͅ-̺͌̃̅̾͑t͙̻̰͌ͅi̖̤̫͍̥̥̽ͨ͂̃̓̎ȍ̳̤̗͔̦̺͆ͅn͊ͪ͗ͨ̄!̻̖̾ͫ͋ͮͧ̑̇ ̻̳̰ͮ̂̂͊̾̄Ŵ͕̈́ͫe̯͉̤̫̬͗̍l̫͉̥̰̟̤̇̌ͭ͊͛l̼̰̹͕̙̝͉͑ ̯̦̗̊ͪÍ̤͔͈̲̳ͧ̇ͮ̐ͨ̔ ̥̮̖̽̆̃ͦ͌̃h̯̰͎̮̳̯͇̉̅ͩ̎̆̃̂o͓p̰̰̲̥̜̊ͬ̿͂ͨ̍ͣe̱̦̹̮̞̒ͯ ͍ͪͦ̑͐y̍̓͌̑̃̅õ͚͉͉̪̟ͥͅu͍͓̻̬̐ͥ'̱̦ͅṟ̮͖̥͕̈́ͯ̈͌͊̓e͙͎̊̅̌ͬͦ ͓̠̐̽ͭ̔ͯͨh͉͕̔͒̀a̮̗͈͈̣͈͗p̯̝̥͚̜̪̤ͫ̈́̑̑ͨ͌̂p̃ͦͪ̂y̱͙͕͔̼͙̖-̭͕̺̬̔ͮ͛̂ͮ̚y̟͈̼̙̤̯-͇̄̔̌ͣỳ̩̑ͭ͋̔̓!̲͔̹͕͙̯̺͗̃ͭͧ̇̊ͤ ̯̹͖͊Y̯̥̤͖̳̲̬͋̄̿̈́̋o͈̤͔͙̯ͨ̔ͪ̽u̥͐'͍͖͔̆͌ͅṿ̳͍̳̳͓̼ͩ̽͛ͨe̖̖ͭ ̹̗̼̺͉̞̈́͛ͨ͗͑̀ͅḟ̣̩͛o͐ͨ̂ͬ͒̍̚u̯͉͉̦̝̱̔ͅn͔͕̱͙̹̩d̖̳̝̰̥̫͕ͨ̅̂ͫͫͯ ͫs̹͑̋̋͌ͭ̐o̊ͮ̇̌̂̃m̝̫̭̌̾ͯ̋̽ěͬ̀̈̅ô̮͕̮͍͎̰ͨ̉ͤͯͅn̝̱̼̟̭̮͑ͥ̎ͣͨ̍ͣe̹͈̲̲̻͊̓̈́ͧͤ́̋-̙͚͑͛͆̃o͈͖̹̺̦̊̈̾n͕̩̪͚e̱͎ͦ͆ͩ̆̐̍-̙̞̩͔̒ͨ̀̚o͖̣̜͍̗̱̟͗̑́̀̐͂̄n̠͉̮̬̣̖ͦ̌͐ḛ͙͕̙̆̆͒̂̇͑ ̗̥̣̳̙̿̂ͮ̅n̮͎̻̪̍̉̒e̲̫̫͇͒͒ͭͧw͇͖!̞̻̪̥̾ ̝̙̠̯̝͖̰͒T̝͖͕͊̓ͦͯͅh͕̼͚̣̋̈̏ͥ̈́̚r͔̽̾e͒̉ͦͤ̓ͧͭw̘͓̜͍̪̜ͪ͆̈ͬ͊̾ͅ ̝̾̿̔m̬̌͌e̺͙͍͉̮̬̋͒ ͎̰̥͚͈̈̄̎̌ͦ̇a͎͕̬̺̼̲͑̔̄ͤ͗ͩš̪̤̞̜͛i̟͔͚̳̠̺̽̑̾̊̌͊̈ͅd͎̩̜͓̀̈ͥͧ̓͐e̱̮͔ͥ͊̂̑̔̾ͦ!̺͎͙͎͙̺̪́͗͒ ͍͉̬̦̺͍̓̋̿ͨ͛͒̀S̉͋̓͂͊́̚o͖͓̞͓̩͉̎̄͒͛m̲͉̐ͯ͆͂͗ͅe̤̭͈͚̤͗̅͌̔̂o̫̬͓͔͕ͬn̲̘̘̞̦̄e̼̝͕̮̩̹͎ ͍ͮͭto̙̻̪̬̝ͭ͂̍ ̗̩̞̱̗̠͗̓͆r̖̣̈̈́ͤͤͅe̾̏̅͌͌ͨ̎p̬̗͖̦̮̫l̬̗̹ͯ̆ͭ͌͋̄͛a͕̱͙͚͍̯ͩc̹͍̻͓̯̎̀̃̈́͊̿̉ȅ̟ͯ͆̏ͯ ̳̫̳̙͈̰̒m͇̯̺̳̜͗̓́̚̚ê͈̗͎ͯ!̝͖͓̹̎ ̗̤̙̫̑ͬͣ͂͊̽I̻̜̳̱͖̗̊͌'̰͙̝ͤ̓ͫͫ̇̏̿m̹͉̣̰̜̻̑̆̿ͮ͗ͭ ̮ͣͨ̒̐ͤn̠͔͖̈o̰̜̳͙̽̆̆ͧ̓̓ͫṫ͌ͤ̐ͬͯ̚ ͧ́͑ͦͯgͭ͆̓ͮͫo͔̤ͤͤìͥ̃̔ͧ͋͊n͕̪̙̏̔̌g̤̟͔͆͆̒ ̯̰̄a̱̞n̻̻͍̔̃͗ͪ̆y͙̘̏̔̐ͩw̜̖̰̦̬̓hͧ̌̾͊̈ͬ̈ē̜͕̖̪̼̈̀̎r̬͛̉͂̄̅ͯ̈́e̪̊̚!̔͗͗ ̥͎͇͊̂̓̄̈́̓̓I'͈͕̟̟̅͂̅͑ͅm̯̹̯͖̾́͐̌ ͇̮̌͑a̱̮̲͂̊̉̌l͇̪͎̍́̽͗͌w͛a͍͍̞͑ͦ͂̅̒͛͆y̱̖̥̬͙͑̂͛̔͛s̮̙̘͉̝̔̎ ̯̞͎ͦͅtͥ̉̓͆̄͆h̳̠̬͍̣͆̊̆̽̌̈́eͦr̝̖̪̰̟̳̜̆e̠̦̿̍͛̅͊ͦ!̱̱͔̝͎̥ͦ ̞̟͌ͤÂ̺͚̥̤̦͉l̤̜̙̞̋̉̽ͮ̋ͮ͂w̪̲̻̟̳ä͚̘̮͓̺͎́̀̅ͬ͂̽̆ỳ̬̩̠͖̻͎̆ͤͮ̓́ŝ̰̠̥̗̎̆ ̣̥͚̝̼̗̻ẘ̭̹ͫͤa̤̗͖͛̔̔ẗ͎͓̪͍́ͮͦ̇͛c̠̱͙̲ͮ̏̌h͈͇̳͎̖̾ì̋ͮͨ͆̐n̹͓̹̳͇̦g͈̯͚̻̱̈́̏ͪ̇̓̒̏!ͨ͐̉̾"

 

A few of those parts were a threat to, not the audience he was entertaining, but the demon trying to get inside the studio; Anti could feel it lashing out again the shields he had in place. When he said 'always watching', he chose to push his image onto all of the feeds the fans were watching, still glitching up video of when he had appeared on Sean's channel, letting out a few more laughs as he truly was enjoying himself.

 

"Y͉̭͉̯͇̲͖ő̞̠͇̘̜̙̹ͥu̱͈̲̗͂ͥͩ̓̊̈́ ̙̗̺̤̜̦͈̍̊c͚̮̿̈́̓͗a̩͑n̫̐͋͆͒'̳̟t̫͙͇͚̦̆ ͖̟͔̲̻͚͈ͭ̓ͦg͖̜̙̤ͫͅe̞͇͚̞̟̫͖͌̎̐ͪ́̅͋t͕͖̹͈̲̠ͯ̈ͅ ̼̮̻̫̦̱ͩ̒̇͊͒r̲̲i͉̯ͨͧͣ̂͒̈̚d̹̙̤͕̝̬ͪ̽̎͛̚ͅ ͊̓̍̇͊̔̏o͔̗̐f̃̔̃̈́ͪͨ̚ ͇͕͈ͪͬ̈́͊̚m̼̯̣̳͔͌̾ͬͪ̽e̹̱̪!̹̖͓̝͇͇͋ͮͩ͋̅"

 

He threatened once more, this time to everyone who was watching the feeds, before glitching his image away, leaving a subtle creepiness as he turned the fake images around so they now stared at the camera for that room, glitching them and his echo on the TV away a second later. He was really enjoying the comments filled with shock, speculations on what was going on popping up on both YouTube and Twitter. Was he the one that had been making all those creepy things happen before the livestream, like Sean and the others mentioned?  _Well, no. But you wouldn't believe me anyway._

He had Sean's phone on him, yes, but his community would only think that Jack himself was the one messing with them if Anti responded to any of their messages now. Besides, his whole fan base knows that Sean's asleep right now, so responding to any of their messages would only add suspicion to the situation, which wasn't what Anti needed. What he needed was the attention he was getting from the fans right now, yelling at him for scaring them, but he sensed that they all were having a blast too, which is what he wanted.

He might not be able to talk to any of them face to face, but getting attention through Sean's channel, having the fans make art, and music, and tribute videos of and for him really delighted him. He loved Jack's fans, loved how they loved Sean, loved how they made really beautiful and incredible works of art, whether that took the form of drawing, composing songs, making little dolls or figures, or writing stories.

Anti was pretty sure that a story about the Overnight Watch was being written right now, hopefully getting read by dozens if not hundreds of people.

And he loved it all; hell, he couldn't stop himself from glitching when Jack showed off the stuff he recieved when he was on tour, loving the little doll and fanart made of Anti himself. Now that he's established his reign over the studio, he just needs to keep the fans enticed for long enough for him to either fend off or kill this demon.

* * *

He waited a good while before getting the fan's attention again. Of course, it was because something else had gotten into the studio. He glitched the feed on the corner hallway. He had just walked through that area when he noticed that the light had went out. He watched with Jack's community as a shadowy being slowly walked forward, its face hidden by what seemed to be long black hair, before stopping right in front of the camera.

As he neared the area, Anti forced the lights back on so he could see what it was. The lights seems to have stunned it as he cut off the feed, glitching it back to normal before he confronted the being. "Who are you?!" He demanded, focusing some of his magic into his right hand, using the ruin Jack had tattooed onto his skin as a means to amplify his power. The being turned its head slowly--Anti saw that it appeared to be male--before jumping itself forward like he had just blinked. It reached for his throat and Anti once more destroyed the unknown entity.

He realized now that whatever this demon was could push projections of other entities its encountered before past his wards. That chilled Anti's blood. He never liked demons that played like this one did; too similar to how he was before he met Jack. The fans were totally creeped out and Anti understood that reaction. That thing he just killed moved too much like the demon from the Ring movies. "Better bolster the wards to be safe."

* * *

Anti was getting twitchy. He didn't like that this demon was so persistent. If he could figure out who it was going after, he could focus more easily on how he should be managing his powers. It was dark magic, different than what Jack's fans had seen Marvin use when he first appeared. Anti lowly laughed to himself; if anyone knew that Marvin had been helping Anti of all people control his magic, he doubts that the fans would believe it.  _Speaking of Marvin..._ He glanced at the clock on the wall.  _Might as well keep the fans entertained._

He moved to where the make-up room was and rested against the door, glitching the feed for it. He raised his hand and focused on one of the mannequin heads, slowly turning both it and his hand around. He made static in the video footage so he could flare out the fingers of his hand, making all of the heads face out, before he glitched the feed on last time, snapping his hand back around to return them to their original positions. Twitter had boomed once more with how creepy the image was, but when he went to check the YouTube chat he burst into laughter.

They all were going on various versions of /zoom. "Oh my...really? What the fucking hell, YouTube chat? Oh, God..." He wheezed slightly as he tried to contain his laughter. At least those on Twitter were taking themselves a bit more seriously than YouTube. Anti did admire that, despite the spam of /zoom in that chat, people were still trying to get others to donate. Sure, they were using him as a means to get them to donate, but whatever works right?

* * *

He smiled to himself as he read some of the posts in the hashtag on Twitter, loving the ideas and theories popping up here and there. He also laughed at how many creative new ways the fans were calling him, a good dozen handfuls still calling him 'Glitch Bitch', but he didn't mind. In fact, he chose to let the fans have a mini heart attack.

 

"W͆ͪ͐ͪ͒̊̂ͅe̦̻͇͖̥͎͌ͧͤ͌ͥ̀l̞̲͓ͅl̖̻̯̪͔ͫ̏̽̉ ̬̟I̳͊ͩ ̠̜͓̘͔͚͇̓̈̈́̏̑h̄ͬ̊̿̌o͓͓̱̟̙͓̦͑ͨp̺̠͔͎ͨ́̚e̳̫̭̭̺͙͊ͯͤͩͩ͑̅ ̳̟̳̙̫̰̩̐̾ͥ͋̄̉̿ẏ̝͖͇̠̻̑̐͌͑̎̈́ö̟̈́ͯ͑ͫ̎ͩuͣ̂ͯ'̭͓ȑ͈̙͎̂͊ͬe̘͊ͨͩ̒͐͊ ̝̩̜̻̺̼͔̃h̰͍̘̥̾̔͛͆̚a̞͎̪͓̥̔ͮ̅ͮͦp̬̖̪̳̩̬͓̔̒͆̅̂̏p̼̗̌̀̋y͕̺̗ͬ-̙̭̯̼̮ͭŷ̟̠͈̣͋-̃̆̋ͪͬͮ̈y̭̫̦͉ͫ̀̏̄̔ͩ.̱ͩ͋̌̒ͩͨ ͍͓̪͚͚͐͒ͭ̉Y̲̯̻͚̝͓̜͗ō̱̻͆̓u͗ͯ͗'̯̯͓͚̞̯ͭv͇̬͐̓e̟͙̬̳͉ ̙͙ͮf̻̮o͍̯̗͌̓ͭ̀ͮ̑͑ṳ̞̤̣͖̦̫̅͌ňͪ͒̾̀d͔̿̚ ̩̍ͥ̄̎̒̍s̤͇ͨ̀ͧ̈̆̿ȯ̫̻͙͊̀͋m͙̈́͑̔e̟͔̟̘͋̈́ͦͣ͛̚o̬̺̓̏ń̳̞̗ͮ͆ͬ̾ē͙͙̺̞͈̭̊̆̐ͮ͗̚-̼̳̩̬̥͍̥ó͕͚̮͙̱n̟̝̝͇̭̾ͦ̃͐e̼̘̪̩͑̏-̻o̝̗̣̿̑̓nͦ̄̇͒̈ͧͨẻ͇̳͛ ̤̦̘̜̱͉̓ͪ̄̑ͥn̮̥̝̻ͯ̿̏̈́e͖͈̠̘͓ͦ̽ͯ͐ͮ̇ͥͅͅw̟̪͈̗͍̐̄̇ͭͅͅ!̘̉ͬ̏ͣ͛͒͋ ̞̪̣̣̒̔ͤT̤̹̱͎̖̼̞ͣh̜͚̦̰̆r̹̍e̙̱w̺̓ ̯͎̗̫͎̱ͭ̿̽̏ͯͣͬͅṃ̂͌ͯ̃͐̃͂e͎̣̤ͥ̿͒ͨ̎̒̓ͅ ̗͎̤̰̃̚a̹͕͎̺͍͙̍̎ͬ̇ͫͫṡ͍̗̣̃̒ͦ̑̚ͅï͈̲̥͕͎̤̪̀̋d̦̟͇é̘̱̤̪̊ͪ!̩̪̥̬̎͂́ͭ̽ͅ ̯̦͖̈́ͬ̌̈́ ̖̟͕̗͇͇̲͗̀S͓͔̪ͨͮ͊̐̚ͅǒm̖̪͉̯ͬe̝͚ǒ̞̬̐̾ň̗̻̗͓̺̻͚e͗̍͂̅̚-̦̦̺͕̱̳̤̑̍̈́-̼͕͉ͪ̐"

 

He had used his most recent appearance on Sean's channel this time, the one where he had dressed up like he was part of the silent film era. He flashed 'Still here' and 'Still watching' onto the screen, still speaking when he spotted another being curled up on the stairs for the emergency exit, and he snapped.

 

"T͉̼̫ͧ̂̍̽h͔̗̦̩̒̾ͪͭ̚i͂̔̂ś̺͌ͦ̂ͫ ͇͙͎̓i̺̳̤̮̗̅ͦͧ͒́͂ͅs̞̯ͦ̏́́̍̚ ̟̾m̙̫ͥ͛ͩ̀y͍̞̳̭͎ͭ̀ ̟̩͉̝̬̹͈̇̐̄́ẅ͎̩͇̩͇͚̦̄̾ͬ͌̐o̫͇̗̫̺r͉̣̺̯̅l̠̬̫̋̓̿̆͌ͣ̅d̮͙́!̭̖͛̇̽̽̉̿̊ ͓̰̹͐͛̒̈͒̿A̭̺̞͇͎̣ͬ̄͊͌ͣl͉̱̂̒l͇̮͎͛ͦ̎̃ ̼ͪ̚ö͆͌̆̊ͫͅf̮͗̐̓ ̞̰̖̹ͥ̋t̮͓̻͈͔̰̘̑̆͑ͬ͆͊͛ẖ̩̠̳͒͆͑̄̉͗̚e̟͙͎͚̙ͣͭ͊s̠̙̩̞͌̅̂̐ͨ͋̐ë͚̤̱̳̱͚̐̽͑̂ͭ̉ͅ.̖ͫ͂.͈̬ͨ͌̀.̹̝͓͒̈́͛͐̄͆c̤r̺̩̙̀̒̂͆̂̓͋e̿͒ͪͫ̒a̪̝̭ͣ͗̚t̟͔̜͔̹͈͛u͚̜̥̣ͦ̔ͧͤr͇̺͚̎̍ͪͤe͇̊s̫͖̖͉̓ͣͫ.̫͙͕͎.̫̪̲͙̯̱̫͗̉̔ͮ͑.̻̜̫͉̠̑̂̓̔̿ͫ̽ͅ ̦̖̤̑̆̿W̤̝̻̳̬͙e͑l̪͈̟̯̮̿̿̾͗̚ĺ̰̪̀̃̂ͅ ̺̅ͮͩ͐͑̊ͬt̙ͦ̓h̠̻̗e͉ͨr̻̻͎̔̀e̊͒ͫ̉ ̘̲͙̩̪̏ḁ̘ͤ̾ͧ̂͒̀̋r̞̼̠͉̥̽ͬe̩̩̙̗̝̘͊ͤ͐͑ͬ̎̇-̠̼̩͑̀̉̌-̙̠̜͊ͦ̇̋̄̓ͫͅa̰͈̲͖l̤̤ͤͯ̈́w̰͎̿̿͑̈̐a̟͈̼̮̩̝ͅy̐̑͆̈̒s̘̬͐̈ͨ͒̂̓ ̩͈͙̼͎ͧ̄ͅwa̤̖̲͓̅͌̈ͦͯ̄t͓̻̥̫̖̣͌̇̑ͤͬc͛̾̇͒h̠̠̠͙̰̙̯͆ͥ̎ͦͧi̼n̦͙̝̒̍ͯ̂̈́̀̚g̯͎͙̲͖̻̮̏ͧ́̔́!̼͕̫͈͙̞͉̇̈́ ̟̗̞̰̓̀ͫͭ͒Y̼̆͆̇̾o͈̩̩̬̱̺ͪͫ͋͛̍u͚̗̙̰̤͔ͨ̑ͭ̿̆ ̖̳̺̰͉ͅc͈̆̄̂̐â̗͓̲n̖̤͈̻̪̆ͤͧͧͧ͗̚'̉t̓̆ ̣̹͚̤̰̠̄̇ͯ͗̚g̮͊͐ḛ̬̼̌̅̓ͩt̹̹͑ͤͧͬ̈́̄͗ ̻͔̬ͯ̆̏͋́ͅr̘̙̦̖͉̭͖ͯͣ̇͋̓͂ḭ̙̥͖d͈̻̜ͦͦ̚ ͇̩̼̖̼̃̂̿o͚̹̜͖͖̜͙̎͌f̳̤̦̯̭̖͉̆́̏̋̈́ ͕͔̺͐m̮̜̟̣̪̈́̉ͣ̋͒̚eͮͤ!͎͎̼ͬͅ"

 

He flashed onto the screen 'Still here', 'Still watching' over and over, making the last 'Still here' as large as he could, glitching the feeds back to normal. He rushed down the hallways toward the exit, his magic coiled around him as the fans let his power surge even stronger. It appeared that another copy of the creature that was in the loading dock was there, curling into ball from fear. It spoke, Anti still unable to make out the language before it simply reached out and touched Anti's hand; Anti felt the emotions swirling within this creature and granted it a quick death.

These things that Anti's been killing, they were forced into a contract with the demon that wanted to get in, the twin creatures wanting so badly to escape that deal that they willingly came through Anti's wards, knowing that he was stronger than them, but not caring. Well, that's what the demon could gather from the touch of that creature. Whatever was pressing hard against his protective wards wasn't something he wanted anywhere near Jack and his friends, let alone the fans. His threats were clearly being ignored by this other being and Anti wasn't about to stand for that.

* * *

Anti glitched the footage of the conference room. The chairs were a bit more scattered, his image on the screen as whispers leaked into the feed. The whispers only last for a few seconds, Anti returning the feed to normal once they were gone. He was getting worried that something was going to break through his wards soon, so he needed to gather as much energy from the fans as he could, keeping away from Sean and the others in case this demon was actually after him and not the humans he was guarding.

He saw on Twitter had he had woken a few people up with his glitching, feeling a little bad about it. He did want--and needed--the fans' attention, but at the same time, he didn't want them to deprive themselves of essential things like sleeping. However, he grinned to himself when he saw the numerous posts from other fans, telling people to make sure that they eat if they're hungry and to drink water to stay hydrated. People would respond to someone's posts when they needed to step away for a few moments to grab something to eat or drink, or if they needed to go to the bathroom; hell, there was even a few people posting for others to go to sleep if they were tired, saying to just check the hashtag when they got up to see what happened while they were away.

It was all very sweet to see. To know that, while none of them wanted to miss what was going to happen next, that there were people who were concerned for their health and well being, even though nearly all of them have never met that individual in person. He felt his lips spread into a grin when he saw a few people saying that this was just one giant community sleepover and Anti was glad that the fans felt that way; it's what he wanted, truth be told. For the community to come together, talk to each other, and spend time together, even if it just was to keep an eye out for when he jumpscares them next.

* * *

He finally felt the demon's presences. It was at the loading dock, so he glitched the feed and let the fans watch what he was actually seeing just out of frame. He played Silent Night once more, the music still sounding distorted, as the demon walked up to the door. It reached for the handle and pulled, only to find that Anti had sealed it shut. The demon used its powers to slam the giant metal door of the dock, the sound echoing almost painfully in Anti's ears, before the creature vanished from the door, Anti ending the glitch.

At last, he saw the demon. He saw what he was up against and a tiny bit of what it could do. "This won't be easy." Seeing as he knew how much power was needed to make that metal garage door slam like that. But, now that he knew that the fans were keen on his every move, trying to predict where the next glitch might be, he didn't feel his power dim at all; in fact it was much stronger than he was use to.

Anti's never used the attention from the fans to fuel his powers, he's never needed to; but with such a threat being barely held off by what seemingly little power he did have at the start of this stream, he's glad that he's leaning on the community this time. He needs their help to protect Sean and his friends more than ever, and while he's a little ashamed to admit that, it was a truth he couldn't deny. He needed the love they had for Sean to help force his powers back under his control while his emotions remained unstable. Until the holidays were over, Anti wasn't going to have full reign over his powers; it wasn't something he needed right now, and the fans--unknowingly--understood that, lending him as much of their love and attention as they could.

* * *

It was sometime after the demon announced its presences that Anti noticed a presences near the emergency exit, heading over there while he glitched the camera. He found a little girl holding a ball, a scared look on her face. He knelt down next to her, moving the hair out of her face; they were just off camera, but Anti saw a little bit of his shadow on the wall. He chose to ignore that. "What's wrong?" He asked, making sure that the fans couldn't hear either one of them. "I...miss them..." She touched his cheek and saw the twin creatures he had killed earlier in the night.

"...I can take you to them, if you'd like?" "Really?!" She asked, surprised delight in her eyes. "Yes. But, why don't you put down that ball? I think it belongs to the people here." She looked sad, so Anti dug into Sean's collection of bad dad jokes and picked one to tell her. "Knock, knock." She perked up. "Who's there?" "Cows go." She tilted her head. "Cows go who?" Anti smiled to her. "No, cows go MOO!" And she laughed, Anti unable to keep it out of the feed as he picked her up, the ball leaving her hands and bouncing down the stairs. As he stood, he noticed that his shadow left the wall, walking away with the little giggling girl in his arms, glitching the camera back to normal.

"Heh, I'm going to need you to close your eyes, little one." "...Will I see them again when I open them?" "Yes." He didn't want to have to kill her, but he had no choice; if any of these other entities stayed within his wards for too long, they could weaken them and give that demon a chance to get inside. Gritting his teeth, Anti quickly snapped his magic around the little child in his arms and killed her. He instantly missed the weight that he had been holding only a second ago; it reminded him too much of Chase's kids. He was so glad that Chase was still alive and well, staying with his two kids while things tried to settle down in the man's life.

"...I wonder how well the fans would reaction if they knew that all of us egos were real people thanks to them?" It was a question that was always with him, but he didn't let it bother him. Jack had to keep the fact that they  **were** all real people a secret, none of his fans truly knowing that--outside of Anti--Jack wasn't playing those characters. Ah, well. Something else to keep under the rug for now.

* * *

Anti had to completely mess with all of the feeds. The people who lived in or similar time zones to Brighton already knew that it was light out, but the feeds still showed that it was nighttime. He made sure it was that way for a reason: he still needed the other demon to think it still got a chance to get to who ever it was after. Needing a little bit more power to keep up the illusion for the rest of the overnight stream, Anti chose to scare some people into being more awake by glitching the kitchen camera, a place he hadn't hit yet. He dimmed all the lights before he started to speak, making sure to flash between the two sets within the area.

 

"Ẉ̦̬̂̐͒̾̇̄̚e̤̙͖̥̼̾͋̏ͅl̬̬̪̠̟͓ͨl͕̼ͦ̓ͨ̿̃̎ ̣̖͍̩͍͓̍̿ͩl̬̩͚͕̖̮o͉͓̦͖̣̠ͦo̳̱̰͕̼͖k̖̳̯͎ͪ̅̋̓̌ ̲̖̓̎̏͛̆w̜̲͙̃̌̂̌ͣh̳̥͕͇ͭͥ͋͐̂̌o̊̋ͨ͌ͦ͐̓'͎ͤ̇̌̓ŝ̗̱͉͔̈̃́̂ ̗̥̞͚ͤ͛̈b̂a͕̖͚̮̜̱͎̓c̗̰̘͕̻̘͂k͖̂͑ͦͦͧ͛!̻̼̮̞ ̓ͩI̬͕̭̺̤ͧ͌͋ͯ ͕̪̥̐ͧ̒ͥ̈ͨa͉̠͓ͭͥ͑̃͑m̑ ͤ́̓̀̎î̫̗͍̤ͩ̿̑̚n͎̩̗͕ ̜ͤ̆̇̇ͮͬ̓c̮̯͕̻͊ǒ̒̑n̰͕̫̞͔̰̥̆͆t̮̥̯̩̗̺̦ͭ̄̔̎͌r̻̗͇̥̱̖̊̌̈ͨͫo̭̠͑̓͒̊l͖̯̱͙̆̇ͯ̓͐ ͓̘̹̦͇̺̖ͬh̪̤̠̝̔e͉͙͈̠̻̊ͮr̗̠̰̠̣̰̃̈́e̻͇̳̽̓ͧͨ̀͛̄!̤ ̠̤I̬̹͑ͣ'̠m̤̯̪͙̳ͩ̍̆ͩ̌̌ ̩̗̞͚͎t̻̦̠̠̱͛r̞͓̰̲͋ͣͅi̖̺̰̳̓e̪̫͍ͫ͂̊̔̌ͤd͚͕̩̘̤͔ͭ̂ͭͦͬ̃ ͎͇͉̳͔ͨ̅̏ͧͩͯ͑o̩̻͕̤̍̓f̫̤ͤ̽ ̗̥͓̯̟̲̅ͬ͑͂ͬp̰̰̣͙̭̿̓lͥͭ̋a͛ͯͧ̅̊̒y̐ī̭̘ͪ͌ͪ̀ͣͩn̼̳̠͙̩̖͔̑ͧ͊̀g̬̙̤̼̲͈̓ͧ̎ͭ ̮͎̝̤̳̝̄ͅp̟̗̰̭͌̓̈͂r̺̩̜̹ͥ̍̾͊ͬ̒̒e̥̯̖̦̬ͫͥͫ̈́ͅt̿̂͗e̝̯͗ṉ̗̠̹̖̱̮̄̔ḓ͖͍̽!̬̘̘̺͔ͦ̈̔͑̌ͫ ̣͕͐ͥ̓ͦ̑̔̿S͕̗͎ͤ̋̆̾i̩̞͋̊ͧͫć̳̜̦̗̝̝̔ḱ̼̙͉̟͍̥ ̙o͉̠̗̳̅̉̈f̲͈̥ͪ̾̃ ͎̪͉̏͒ḯ̅̃t̥̱̻͚!̰͚̪̜͙͌ ̥̻͙̼Y͛͋ͩ̚ȯ̗̗̇̅̈u̼͈͚͑͂̍̊́̉̓ ̲̞̖̤̾ͥ́ͧ̒ͥ̚ẗ́ḧ̻͇̫̔͗ͩ̈́̔ͅo̫̪̜̎͗̍̐ů̟ͪ̿̈̿g̯̜̟̥͔̑̊̒ͥͬͮh͕͓̦̝̹̜ͤ̽ṱ̲̳̻̓ͅ ͇͔͉͓̗͕̆̂ͬ͌͆y͓̭ͨͬ̐ͯo̠̮̺͔̠̤ͨu͔̥͓̪͖ ̜̮̼͊h͓̹̳̘a̜͇ͩͮd͂͑͋͋̂̃ ̭͚̼͉͎̟̿ȟ̠̭̱͐ͦͬi̦̋ͭ̾̿̀ͥ̚m̯̗͙̂̽̄ ̞͔͖̔̓̌̂b̲ͭͥͤͣ̓a-̼͓ͭ̆̎̎͌̄b̹̜͈̘͍̬̘͗̑ͫa͈͇c̮̗͕͔͓k̙̬̗̐̉̒.̝͎̦͌͐̑̋ͩ͌ ̗̮̰̮̞͓ͭ͆̈T͇̭̞h̟̹͔̐̌͂̏̏̒eÿ̫̥́ͮͥ͆ͨ͊ ̪̗̰a͈̦̐̏́͊͐͆ͅl͇̮l͎̯̭̰͛ ͔̹̺̥̫́f̪̙͎́̌ͣo͇͇̙͌l̩̹̺̓́̉l̙̟̖͎͖ͅô̟̈̈̅ͯw̳̝̼̜͓͇ͬ ̋̊͐̐͗̈m̹̮̉ͧͦ͆ͬe͈͖̥̟!͇̤̠͉̦͒͋ͥͧͫ̆̍ͅ"

 

And then he let the feed go back to normal. He was taunting the fans, yes, but he was also hinting that something about these feeds were just pretend, that it was fake. He was hopeful that some people would realize that he meant that there was no sunlight, that despite it being daytime in Brighton, the sun wasn't showing in any of the feeds.

* * *

Sensing that the community was starting to drift off a little, Anti chose to give them a little spook. This time by glitching all of the feeds so his image was front and center, Silent Night once more playing in the background.

 

"N̥̟̦̗͊ͨ͛͆̌o͛͆̔̓ ͕̮̦͇̉̋̏͛ͅͅs̫̜̦̗ͤ̒͒̄͑t̫̭̜̮r̂́ị͕̲̹̈̂̋̈̓̈̔n͚̼̟̻͙ͩ̍͛̈̂̂g̹̙̎̃͐s̺̈ͬ̾̎̅͒ͣͅ ̺o̞̘̫͈̊̾̄́n̳͓ͪ ͚̗̺̑̃m̫̹͇̣̩ͯ̄͌̍̀̚e̫̺̮͔̰͙̐̒̓͑̎̒͛!̼͕͈̾͑̏ ̪̝̰ͨ͊ͬ̇ͅA̦̟͖̬̥̞̯n̍̎͋́̑ͩ͋ͅd͉̞͍ͩ̋ͦ̆́͛ͅ ̹̮̜̰̟̇ͮ͑̋̈́f̯̱͓̯̤̔ͭ̏o͕̪̠̪͇̩̭͗̍r̤͎͓̤͎̗͋̍ͨ ̫̲̙͍̤͕̣̿̐ͣ̃̋̑͗y̱̟͔͓̗̲͚̅́̌ͣ̑̚o̾u͒̂ͥ̓ͪ̿ͭ!̾ͩ͆͛̔̂ ͚̥̗̋͛͒͛̄T͕̭̗̙ͩ̽h̬͓͊͐ͩ̅i̱͖̫s͈̥͎͎͙̠̬̀̈͂ͤ̎̚ ͉̗̼̖͉i͉͇͑͐̆̄̈́͊͆s̘ͮ̔ͣ̽̈́̆͛n͉͓̯̟̜ͭͩ̈́̽̈'̺̬̳͕̞͇̀̄ͮ́t͙̮̤̒ͥ̍́̌̀ ̇̋̅̓̎̊̅o͎͊̽ͅv̗͕͚̰̥͑̋ͅe͕̖͚̭̋͒ͣr̎̏.̫͉̦̑ͅ ͇̳I͚̝͔͙͔̳ͦ̒̋ͯ̅̏ͅ ̝̣͗ͫͮw̠̰͍̜o͓̻̩̫̙ͣ͊̐̔̐ͤͅn̖̅ͨ̓̑d̬̺͓ͮͨ̃e̜̰̱̫͔̼̺̎̊r̮̼̥̝̳͑̆ ̘̥̰̮̃͑ͮ͐̌ͤͅw̹̱̤̗͇̖̅̍ͬ͗̉ḫ̫̗ͩ͗ͅa͚̞͚̙͂̀̄t͔͖͓ͅ ͔̠̦͇̼̰͋ͧ̏͊̎̾̒ͅw̤̠̦̗͗i̱͛̇ͮ͑̌l̿ͤl͇ͯ ͈̑̽̏́ͫ̚h͉̠̳͓̙͌ͮ̓͌̄ͧͨä́̄p̮̙̱̻̺̪͊͗ͪ͗ͅp̲͚̥͖̜̀̌ͮͥͯ̓̆ͅe̠̠̩̳̮̥͔ͦ̂́̍̅̋n̖͉͖̠̭͍ͪ̇ͬ̃ ̆͊̓̉̈̏̽t̝ͫͫ̿ͯͤo̫̯̰̱̣̺̱͂̋ ̩̪̹ỹ̒o̤̼̺̥͐ͪ͆̎̇́̾u̻̼̻̯̬̅͊̃ͬͣr̻̳̻̦̣̦̬ͤ͗ ͈̻̬̍̎̏͌f̱̤͉̻̐a͇ͣvͫ̒̉̚o̫r̟̱̲͖ͨ̉ͯ͆̑i̪̜͍̹̇͛͌̋t̬̹̮͇̗̘ͦ̔͐̉ͅë͕̥͕ͯͦ̀̿ ̖̳̊ͪ͛̾̄̋b̦͔o͓̺͕ͣ̇ͪ̏y͓̱̣̳͙͚̤͆ͣ?̟̳̤̂ͧ̒̍̓!̞͉̻ͧ̍͛̐"

 

Was he hinting at Sean? Maybe. Was he hinting at one of the other YouTubers that were still sleeping? Maybe. Was he taunting the other demon with the fact that something might happen to whoever it was targeting if it didn't act soon? Yes. Yes he was.

* * *

It was about an hour after Anti startled the community when he felt that the demon had gotten past his wards and was inside the studio. He was suddenly on high alert as he got the fans to focus on the editing hallway, he himself making his way to it. The furthest door slowly creaked open, Anti seeing a dark figure through the gap and he used his powers to slam the door shut after a short burst of laughter left the room. He played Silent Night again, deciding that that's what would be playing in the background to indicate that he was in fact within sight of the camera, but the community couldn't see him; the door opened up again, this time slower and the laughter had become distorted, sounding like it was slowed down.

Once more, he used his powers to yank the door shut before the demon could get out of the room. He placed his hand onto the wood and forced his powers into the room, flushing the demon out of it. While it could have been easier to just keep it locked in there, Anti needed to make sure he killed this creature before the next part of the livestream started. He wasn't about to let something get to his creator, his friends, or his fans. Anti paused for a moment at that thought. When he said 'his fans' was he talking about the fans of Sean or the fans of himself? Or...was it both? Were the fans not 'his' fans, but 'their' fans?

He shook his head, going back to his patrol. It was something to think about for another night.

* * *

His worst fear has been realized. He was forced to go into PJ's room. The taller male was still sleeping, but Anti sensed that the demon was within his room.  _What do I do?!_ He needed to get PJ away from the demon, some place safe, but how? If he woke him up, he would be so confused on why this person who looked like Sean was waking him, most likely concerned when he noticed that his neck was cut open. He had a lot of power stored away thanks to the fans, but how could he...

The idea smacked him like a brick to the face, and while he didn't want people to know he could do this, he had no other option. He swarmed his magic around the sleeping YouTuber and quickly entered his mind, using his power to glitch him into the kitchen, making sure that the camera twitched as well so he had the fans attention.

He made PJ take one of the sandwiches that had been made for them in case they wanted a late night snack--the man was just out of frame so all the fans could see for a moment was his legs--and had him walk over to the island, making a show of having him check to see that his sandwich was perfect. He saw as the demon appeared just outside of the camera's view, and Anti wanted to make sure he left PJ alone so when he next glitched the feed, he left the YouTuber's body, grabbed a knife and put it in his hand before sinking back into him.

He let loose PJ's tightly coiled frustration, letting the man just annihilate the innocent sandwich, perfectly good pieces of it flying onto the floor as he cut all of the pieces that were still either on the plate or the island in half, dragging them back towards the plate. The other being was clearly stunned by the human's actions, Anti seeing at it vanished moments after that second camera glitch, letting it glitch one last time to show PJ on a stool, munching on the food with a fork. He let him eat a few bites of what was on the plate before he returned the feed to normal, letting him finish eating before using his powers to glitch PJ back into his room, letting the human's body lay back down and going back to resting.

He's a little sad that PJ won't be eating much of breakfast when he woke up, but at least he was able to keep him safe from the demon. He went back to the kitchen, bending down to pick up the ruined pieces of the sandwich and tossing them in the trash, taking the plate and putting it in the sink to be washed in the morning. He knew he only had a few more hours left before the second part of the stream started, and he needed to kill this thing before that happens.

* * *

Anti let out a laugh that echoed in all of the feeds before he glitched them.

 

"Ȉ̺̭̥̥͗̈́'̓ͫ̍ṁ̠̻͇̻̜̤͛ͦ̚ ̮̬̘̖̫͎g̰̘͕ͪ͑̈̂͊̒r͖͍̦̖̭̍ͯ̋͌ͮo̳̮̩̳̝̺ͨ͊̈́̋̋wͥ̓ͨ̎͗͆ỉ̗̮̲̥͂̎͗́͋ͅͅṉ̞̙̫͑̋͗g̲͕͚͉͗̀ ̦͉̀̅͆̏t͙̞̭̝̼ͯ͌ͦ͊́ĭ̫̭̯͔̯̦̄̌̋̔̍̽r̺̮̠͙͍̙e͑̂̄ͪ̍d̳̖͉̬͕̼͗ͯ̍͌̉ͭ ̣͙̉̈́̊̍ͯo̜̤̼͔͇̠ͮ̊̎͋ͦf̝̫̯̝̩̿̽ͪ͌̎̉ ̬̒͊ṕ͉͎̺l̼̠ͨ̑ͭͦ̌͑ͅa̭̽ͥ̾͑̇̉ͫÿ͔̃̂͐̊î̜ͯ̆n̫̰̜̖̪̗͋͆ͤͩ̊g̗̘̗̦͔ͩͧ ̜ͣ͌̏̑͒̑ͅp̔ͨ͌͌ȓ̫͈̯̜̜̇̉e̻͕̣͓͗͆̎t͌e̥̭̝̗̖ͯͪ̀ͬͪ͂n̐̆́̉ͨd͉̺̜̙̠̫̰̐̆͌̏͋!̟̳̈͆̑ ̙̜I̼̲̩̪̱̣'̦̞̘̱̰̇̽ͮv̹̉̓̽̿̆̚e̝͓͉̬̩ ̰̠̞ͧͩ́́k̻̾e̫̯ͤp̤̺̝̯̲ͯ͋t̹͎̣͍̬̹̭̾̈̂̀͗͒ ̞͉̜̰̩̝̌͂̅ͤͤ̈c̟̗ͪ̇o̼͔̫̺̦n͓̤̫͑ͫ́t̤̱̠̙̥̆̔ͭ͛̔̿ͅr̯͉̲̊ͩͯͤͧͬ̚ȏ̙́l̟̗̰̦̲,̺͇̠̂ͪͣ̒ͯ͂ ̻̟̜̥͆ǎ͔ͮͥḻͭ̉̾̿l̘̰͙ͩ̑̚ ̼̾̐ͮt̥̞͍̫̭̭h̟̟̩̤͈̞̃͗i̫̱ͯͩ̓̏̌̏s͖͕ͤ̆ ͎̲̍t̩̆̏̈́ͥ͛͗͂i͖ͨm̺͉͎̤̬͙ͨͭͅe̫!ͤ̋̌̓ͭ I̓ͫ̇̔ͪ͗'̲ͮ̐̀́̈ͩ̚m͌̄̇ͩ ̥̻̐ͪ̋s̺͔͓͔͓͋̅ͪ̊ͦi̤ͧ̃ċ̼̭̞̪͙̤ͩk͇̓̒̄͌̚ ͋̇͗ͯͬo͙̳͙̝̣̮ͩ̎̓ͯf͙̰̘̮̖͖̝̏̂ͮ ͓ͥͥ̓͗ͣi̮͚̙̙̣̜̓́ͭͮ̾t̆̐̓͗ͣ!̝̬̤͙̹̭͔̏̌̈ͩ͊"

 

He was talking to the demon. He was sick of this little game of cat and mouse, wanting this charade to be over with. Sean's fans were growing tired, and Anti wanted to give them some rest, but with this thing still roaming about he couldn't. It was managing to avoid him too, even though he's changed up when he did his patrols and where he started them.

He was getting annoyed.

* * *

Nearly three hours after he challenged the demon did he feel the essence of another one near the emergency exit, glitching the feed as he rushed for the area. He and the fans watched as the being slowly crawled its way up the stairs; it looked like the one he killed in the corner hallway. It just stood there after Anti glitched the cameras, letting them go back to normal as he confronted the demon.

"How many more of you fucks do I have to kill before your boss shows its face?!" Again, this type of demon said nothing, just suddenly jumping forward and forcing Anti to kill it. Though, he was satisfied with killing this one; his nerves were getting more and more twitchy, so fucking eager to hunt down his main prey and kill it.

He checked Twitter again, since the YouTube chat had become its own meme, and saw that people were still awake, recording what was happening and posting it so others could see in cased they missed it. It was as sweet as it was heartbreaking. These were people who needed sleep, their body most likely yelling at them to get some and yet here they were, still with him and hundreds of others, keeping each other company during this whole thing. "I'm pretty sure people are going to miss this once it's over."

* * *

Anti glitched the feed for the production hallway as he quietly made his way to it. He was shocked to see that someone was in the studio and it freaked him out; they didn't know that he was here, let alone a demon who he doesn't know the intentions of. The man was just sweeping the floor, trying to tidy up a little bit before the others started to show up. He was making little piles to sweep up into the dust pan, having moved to the other opening for another hallway, sweeping up the little pieces of dirt and dust bunnies when he paused.

He saw something (most likely the demon now that Anti was close), took a step back and Anti lunged for him. He snared the man's wrist, taking hold of the broom with his other hand, and held on to the man. The demon had his other hand, Anti using his powers to mute the man's screams of terror. Anti was losing a little bit of ground, shown on the feed as the magically standing broom wobbling, but he released the broom, the item making an audible smack against the ground, in favor of saving the man's life.

Anti glitched the feed back to normal before he used his powers to evaporate the demon's hand on the human's wrist, hearing it wail in pain before vanishing. Anti quickly made the man fall asleep, wiping his memories of this moment away and lifting him into his arms. He moved him back into his room, settling him onto his chair in a position that made it seem like he just fell asleep there before placing a ward around the room.  _That was too close._ He wasn't about to let an innocent person die, even one who had no idea what was really going on. He promised Jack that he would protect the people in the studio and he meant it.

* * *

Not long after the demon tried to kill the man did Anti make his audience aware of another demon, this time in the editing hallway. It appeared that it was a similar creature to the one that first appeared in the loading docks, the creature moving to another hallway that was off camera.

Anti barreled towards the hallway and killed the creature in an instant, knowing that there was no point in asking it anything. Those types of creatures wanted to be free of this other demon's control and Anti was happy to oblige.

* * *

A little after he killed that last demon, Anti needed at least one more pulse of power from the fans so he replayed his entrance. The distorted Silent Night played in the background as he once more flashed clips of his appearances on Jack's channel.

 

"Y̘̦̞̥̏o͓̿̉̐͒̓u̫̰͎̤̙̥͆̄ͅ ͦ̈́̽̐͂s̑͂ẗ̪́͊͐̐o̟͎̱p͛p̣ͮ̏̔e̘̟̺̺d̜͓̭͇̩̠ ̘̭̘̭̗̾̎̓͋̉p̗̙̍a̼̭̘̝͙̹͆y̳͓͎̐͛̔ͧ͐̍i͎̓͌ͥ̀ͨ̓̒ṋ̯̺̪g ̹ͧ̔̚a̠ͨ̉ͯ́̃̑ț̩̀͌ẗ̮̳̥͈̰ͬ̓͗̀͛ͯe̱̲̫ͦ̊́ͣͣn͚͗t̹̻͎ͣi̱̮͈͌̓̍̉͒ͩo͙̻͖ͩͧ̓̍͒n̫̋ͨ̇!͉̯̱͔̭̝͐̔̔"

 

Then he glitched all the feeds back to normal. He was glad that the fans had been enjoying this event that Sean made for him. He really did love all of the fans; really did want to make all of them feel special. And this was the best way the could think to do it. No matter how long each of the individuals stayed, their personal experience was different for each of them; they all had unique lives, lived in different time zones, did different things to stay awake. No two people had the same memories of this night, and Anti absolutely loved that.

He made tonight something unique for each person, and  ** _that_** was what he wanted most of all. Something their fans could call their own, with inside jokes only they'd get.

* * *

Anti had to make one last challenge to this demon. His time was running short and he needed to end this quickly. So he glitched all the feeds and let a different song play and become distorted; he didn't even know the name of it, just picking one at random and letting it play.

 

"I̩̬̪̮'͖̿̏v͚̞̮̦̠͛̃ͭ̈̍ͅe͕ ͍̽͌̿͐̾̃̉a̭̗͓͙̱͙̞ͪ̃͑̐l̬͋͛͂́ͨ̂w͉̰̣̞ͪ͂̃̐̚a͍y̟͓̒ͨ͒̆̓̅͂s̤̘͔̭͚͈̟͑̇̊̇ͬ ̯b͛̍̅̽e̝ͫ̀̓ͯ̏́͐e̗̦̣n̠ͩ̎̓̈͋̚ ̟͌̄̃̈i̪̹̩ͭ̀ͨ͗̌͐n̙̦̲̼̝̲̮̽͗̽̐̃ͬͮ ̜̟̳̂c͎̱̿ͤȏ̺̩̮͉̬͕͂͐̓̅n͖̣̪ͅt̠̬͈̼̲̠̗ͮr̬̻͓ͧ́͌͑̆̚o͚̜̮̙̘ͣ͌ͮ́̍ͬl̙͙̩̝̓̇̇́̐!̪̗̪͎̹̻ͤ̐ͥ ̤̳̆Y̼̲ͫͥ͒̇o̱̳̬̖̖ͦ͐ͅu͙͔̣̖̘̜̱͑̿ ͚̩̖͖̞̂ḁ̱͙̞̈̓̓̿̉l̫̝lͮ̓ͅ ̪̮͓̮͔̱̒͌ͮͤs̺̫̦͓̤̺ͮ̅̾̎e̲̫͎ͫ̋̌̐e̫̰̗͉̯͖̟͋̔ͭͯm̪̦̗͍͕̙̄ͮ̇̌ͬ̋ ͕̬f̤̯̗a̽ͧsc̰̪̥̟̤̬̅̌ͅi͚͙ͮ̓̽͛̓̐̑n̠̟̣̣͓̭̈́ͭ̓͑̓a̦̔̑̀ͧ̄̉ͮtͩ̐̾e͎̫̞̪̹͌̇d̯͕͍̰!͍̋ͧ ̦ͪ̅̈̌́Ḇ͚̱̰̱̖̻ͣ͛̈ǔ̞̥̥̗͌̉͂ͭ̄t͆̈́ ͓̹ͨ̏ͨy̝̪͚̹̰ͥ̓̿̓o͎͑ͨ̋͋̋͌ͯu̱̟͎̦͂ͪͥ͑ͥ'͕̺͉͈͔̰̣̍ͧ̈̈́ͬ̈́̽r̝͕̼ͫͪͤ̋̐ͥ̓ḙ̤͚̥̤̪̝́ͪ̉ͧ͗̀ ͙̩̟̜̥͈͙̂ͤ̆͗̚j̲̬ủ̹̹͈̙̫̰ͅs̜̝͛̂ͫ̍ͭͯ͐ṭ͈̣͇ ̰̰̹͓̉̓̎̃ͯͮ͋w̥̗͈̮̗̿͐ͨ̍͛a͙t̺͎͎̲͖ͨ͒̐̈ͪ̇c͔̜͎̹͕̺̏̑̆ͣ́h̗͕͎̹ͨ̿ͨͫ̋̐i͈̦͇̘͐̊̂̆ͬn͑̄͛͌g̳̥̖̙͙̫̩͊͒!̤̳̤̣̼͂̋ ̳̘̜̜̩͗̈́̀̍B͚̥̔̍͊̑̓́ͪo̙̪͈̰̘̭͂͑̇͒̓̂ͅn͖̝̬̻̣ͥ̽ͨͧ̇ͫě̼l̪̫̼̮̟͛e͖̝͚̫̜͌s̺̻̀̈́̍ͥ̑s̪͌ͤ̽̈ͫ̅̋!̗̹̘̩̏͂ͥͦ ̯͚͖͇̲ͬ̎̀̓ͯWͪ́ͣ̓͛ͬͨh͆̓ͩͮ͌o͑̑̂̚ ͔͈ͫͦ͒͂ͧḏ̑͊̊͒̓o̰͖̬̩͐ͫ͂̔ ͓̼͓͎̞ͭ̄y̝̙ͮ͂̄̎o̦̩͕͙͚̪ͮͩͧͨ̓̊u̜̘͍͚͕͍͒ ̠̭͔̼͍̞̋̊͗ț͕̲̤͑̅͐h͔̦̹̘̻̞ͣ̉͐i̭͈̳̞̞̔ͫn̠͈̮͗̓k̠͔̹̈͊͑̔̑̍͛ ̘̟͆y̙̱͙ö͉͕͓́u̯̭̪̻͊̒ͦͫͤ'͚̤̜͚͍̩̜v̜̫̱̞ͥ́ͬ̆̈e̼͇̘̙ ̜̬̓ͪͬ͆̋ͅb͕̆͐̄ͣ̏̍e̍̀̃ͤ̏͂e̠̜̠̩͍͚̘̿̓̎̆ͦ̄̚n͂̂ ̗͍̲͔̌́ͣ̆̅ͥw-̫͕ͭ̓̈́̎w̤͇̎̾-̠̜͙̯̱̰̇̍ͬ̽͋ͨ͂w̲̬̜͓̓̊̊ͥͩ͛ͅa̤̖̹̰͖͕͔͆ͩ͑ͭ̀̚t̝͚̰̘͈͕ͫc̩͇͍̟ͣ̃̂h̤̖̗͔͇̯ͪͅi̥̦̫̳̊ͪ͆̅̓n̰̩̜͖̲̅g̪̼ͧ͆̆ͯ̿̌ ͧ̑̉͋a̝̬̠̅̑l͌ͧl̮͛͒͑ͦ͊ ̱̪̭̥̾ͬ̉̅̓̇̃t̪̲͎͍̃͆̅͗h̘͚͙͍ͯ͆̐i̗s͉̮̮̙̔̄̿ ̻̟̬̖̆ͩͦti̱̜̖̙̟ͨ̂m̪͙͚͖̻̃͊ẻ͎̆̋?͖ͤ!͇͖͙͛ͩ"

 

It was his last ditch effort to get this fucking demon out into the open, get it to try and take over someone else before the next part of the stream started. He prayed that the fans would give him enough power to end this once and for all.

* * *

He felt as the demon moved to the one room it shouldn't have, waiting for its chance to attack Sean while he slept. Anti needed one last rush of power, one last draw of attention from the fans before he made his move. So he glitched all the feeds once more, and made his move, letting Silent Night play one last time.

 

"T̩͋̍ͅh͈̝̿eͥ̐ře̟̯̱̥̱̣ͦ ̫͔̊̅͒̒̊͌ͯa̱̪͕̰̹ͩ̔ͬ̏̎ͤͨͅr̦̉e̘̱̦͉̠̙ͭͣ̐͂̔̍̿ ͈̣̬̟̦̼̽͑ͭ̋̂̐n̗̘͂̊̍͐̎o͚͍͓ͨ͐͗ͥ̚ ͇̫͙͉͒ͬͩs͓͙̗̘̖̻̻̿̽̎̇t͍̪̖͍̦͓ͧ̄r͇̲̩͓̘̮̣ͧ̍̌i̟͈͎̟͒ͨͯ͗̂ͥ̒n͎͙g̻̯͉̥ͅs͙̻͙̥͒̅̊ͥͫ ̮ͯ̅o̟̲̍ͣͪn͊͊̒͊ ̺̝ͯ̋̌̾͌m͈͗̾̇̂́̓e̫͕!̹̭̟̃͋̉ ̬̺̤͎͍̓́̆̉̅ͪǍ̝͍͔̹̦̬͙̀̓̂͐͑ͯṅ̗̼͚͋͌̿̆̂d͓̪̪̈̇̓̍ ̺̘̟f̪͕̝̰̖ͅo̺̬̖̹̗̖̪̅ͦͥr̗̣̫͚̦̯̬̈ ͈̖̊̉͐̃̏y̻ͬͭ̀̊͗ͅo̦̖͉͚̻̯̣̐ͪu̻ͨ̉!͔̺̐̍̾͊ ̺̾T̑ͤḧ͕́̀ͪͫ̑i̻͙͒͑̀̇ͪs͎ͨ̿̐ͦ̍̐ ͈̩̲͎͓̬̩ͪ͐͊̈̃̚ȉ̞͔̭̝͔͖ͤs̯ͨ̃̎ͨ̽n̬̖̬͔̥̯͖̉͂̏̀'̘̰̻͕̼̋̒̇̈́̈ͅt̍ͬ̄̆ ̐͒̅ͦ̚̚o̦͕̱̳̎͋ͅv̲̥̠̭͕̤̳͋̾͑ȇ̏̑r̫.̮̪̫͍̟͗ͯ̂̐̏̔ ͎̞̬͇́I͎͈̞̟͕̓ͫ̅̈́͒ ͈̗̮̼͖ͮ̄͐̆w͔̖̲͎ͧ͂̄̆o͔͉͇͔̬̓̓n̼͉̬͇̻̉ͩ̄ͮ̾ͭ̌d͈̥͉̻̤̾ͭ̐e̯̞̘ͫr̩̟ͫ͌ͦ̇ ̲̘̙̓̾w̺̫ͧ̑ͣh͎̥̼̼̳̯̲ͣͪ̑͂ͮa̯̞̘t͕͚̝̩͚ͫͮͥ͐̓̿ͭ ̼͓̼̠͕̞͙ͭͩwí͉̋̈l̼͉͕͈̞͕͇̂̄̏ͮͫ̍l͊̄̌ͩ͌ͧ̈ ̰̣͆̍̀͒͒͒͆ͅh̬̺̫̐̓̈́ͨͬ̉a̽ṗ̞̲̽͒̍ͥͮp̣͍̝̗̊̿͌e̺̞̬̯͕͚ͯ̓̉n̑̋̑̾ ̦̯̮̜ͤͦ͐̑ͅt̻̹͈̣͇̰oͬ̔̀̒̓̓̾ ̗̰͕̪͂͆y̺͕̯̪̠̱ͮͅo̞̒ű̚rͧͤ ̫ͩ͋͐͌̎ͫͬf̠ͦ̄̀̽ͩ͐a̟̻̝͊ͣ̾̌̚v̆ͧ͋̑ͤ̃͂o̘̔̓rͤ͑i̪̥̙̮̫͒̍ͥ͒̅t̰͖ͭ̾ͬḛ̘̉́̅̍ͦͩ̉ ̖̲̥́͊̽͆̽̏̍b͈̫͚̗o͖̟̹ͬ͗y̱̞̫̝̝͉̮̓?̻͍ͫ͒ͤ͐!͍̮"

 

With this last boost of energy from the fans, he made his way back towards Sean's room, knowing that he will be waking up soon. "Well, well, well. So this is who you've been after all this time." Anti spoke, the demon not responding, but it didn't need to. It lashed out towards Sean's limp body, but Anti was suddenly in the way, his knife out and his power coiled around it. "Ah, ah, ah! You don't get to mess with my favorite boy..." Anti growled, his eyes going black as he sprung forward, slicing down the demon's second attack at Sean like it was made of paper.

He buried his knife deep into the demon's chest, black ooze dripping out of the wound as it made a choking noise. Anti had not only impaled him with his knife, but with potent mix of his power and the love of Jack's community; it was the strongest weapon any demon could wield and Anti knew it. "Excuse me. I meant to say  _our_ favorite boy." He dug the knife in deeper as he stepped forward, his face right in front of the demon's, and an iconic wicked smirk to Jack's fans crossed his lips, the demon whispering his most iconic words from his first official appearance on Jack's channel to the demon.

 

"S̝͈̺̲͕͍̘̊ͪͧ͗̏̄ã͑y͉̗̅̊ͩ̿ͦ ͙̤̌̋͂̔̅ǧ̔̎̂o̘͚̗͕̣ͮ͒͋̒ͅͅo͖̠͂͊̎ͩd̼̪͑̾ͭ̂̇͊̍b͉͓̽̿̑̅̈y͇̫̻̰̳̠e̙̞̹̥̘͆ͮ̾ͭ̂ͫ̐ͅ.̭̻̬̳ͫ͌̍̉"

 

The demon leaked out more ooze before it melted away, what it passed for blood vanishing with it. Anti sighed as he collapsed, falling onto the ground at the foot of Jack's bed. All of the extra power that the fans had given him drained away, leaving him feeling exhausted. A soft noise from behind him let him know that Sean was awake. "Anti? What happened?" "The demon's gone. I'm just...a bit tired..." Jack sat up, stretching as he did, and smiled to his inner demon. "Well, it's going ta be a few minutes before we start the next stream. Did ya want ta rest up during the second part?"

Anti grinned playfully. "I do, but I want to do one last thing before I rest."

* * *

Jack was addressing the audience, making sure that the little knife pin that Anti had got him as a gift was showing before he said that he forgot to put on his jumper, walking out of the room. Anti took that moment and dimmed the lights and tinted some of them green, projecting himself onto the little window that was visible in the room.

 

"Wͩ͗ͣ̚e̺̭̬̦l̈́̊͆̒ͭͯl̩̮̳̖!͓ ̎̀ͮ̉͗̊͛L̜͓̋ͪͯ̓ͪ̒̚ő̥̈o̬͓̫͚̻̯̎̄̆ͅk̺͖̥̏̈́̒̃ ̜̼̊̿ͬͪͮ̒̎w̠̽ͥ̊̆̌ͦh̻͗̈́́͛o̟̩͎̞̲͈̅͛'̝̼s̳̬ ̤b̪͉̺̘̘̫͖̎a̬͙c̽k͔͎̟̪̗̖̫̾̿̃̚!̟͖͙͔͍̙̓ ̩̬̜̰̟̲͚ͨ͗ͩ̉I̩̤͚͗̐̌̽͌͌ ̼̫͙̠̗̭ͅa̗̞̳͉̘̓ͫ̈́̊ͫ͐m̞͖̘͎̄̏ͅ ̖̼͑ͭ̿ͪi͖͈̭̖̘͈nͥ ̄͐ͯ͂̿ͧ̂c̥̯̺̤̳͈ͤ́̌̌̓͑o̿̈͐n̞̩͕̭͙͕ͬ͌ͅt͔̩̓ͯͫͮr̦̗͈̞̖͕͎o̮̳̹̘͍ͨ̅̈́lͬ̍͋!̮̖̣̘̝̒̉̉̆̏̆"

 

He gave those who had stayed up overnight one last scare, getting those who had no idea what was going on something to freak out about before he vanished, letting everything go back to normal, extracting his mind from the cameras, feeds, and social media platforms he's been watching with his mind's eye, laying down on Jack's still warm bed with the laptop open, the man having just left the room after Anti handed him his holiday jumper. He listened to what Jack was saying as he started to drift off.  _"Okay. What happened?"_ He glanced around the room, trying to see what had freaked everyone else in the room out.  _"Did something? Did something happ-- Something feels weird. Somethin's off. Wait is the set different? Maybe, maybe you should, um. Maybe you should /zoom in on something."_

Anti had to bite back his laughter as he poked fun of the inside joke, which only he, Anti, and the fans who stayed with him for the overnight watch will get.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't read the Zalgo text, here's the link to the video I used. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23OSwcq9G9k&feature=youtu.be


End file.
